


Felix's Archangel

by ibonekoen



Category: Sólo quiero caminar | Just Walking (2008)
Genre: Felix is totally in love, Gabrielito is a sweet archangel, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: Gabriel and Felix have been friends since childhood. They gravitate toward each other, orbiting around each other until something between them breaks and the feelings they'very been ignoring make themselves known.





	Felix's Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on mototwinkclub. I mean, dedicate this. Yeah.
> 
> Oh! I applied the rape/non-con warning because this starts out with an attempt but it does get thwarted before anything graphic happens.

The evening of his sixteenth birthday, Gabriel had his first kiss with a man. Compared to kissing a girl, it hadn’t really been that much different. Facial hair had prickled his mouth and left him with mixed and conflicted emotions, but in any other situation, it might not have been unpleasant. 

In that particular situation, however, what he felt was mostly fear and pain from a bleeding cut above his right eye.

Gabriel could taste the sourness of beer on Baldemar’s tongue as it invaded his mouth. The older man had more bulk and a taller stature than Gabriel, which wouldn’t have stopped him from fighting back under normal circumstances. The knife blade lying against the soft skin of his throat forced him to stand stock still though.

Baldemar Leon had been employed with Felix’s family as long as Gabriel had known Felix. His status as Felix’s bodyguard meant that Gabriel saw him often, but he’d never really been intimidated by the imposing man. Felix hadn’t been afraid, so why should Gabriel?

All of that had changed when Baldemar had followed Gabriel, who’d left his own birthday party for just a few minutes, just long enough to get some air and clear his head. He was too young to drink legally, but that hadn’t stopped Felix from helping him imbibe in mezcal and beer.

Baldemar had cornered Gabriel in the shadows of the terrace looking out at the garden. The shrugs planted along the fence dividing the pool area from the garden muted the noises of the partygoers, making it seem as if they were completely alone.

Gabriel blinked against the sting of the blood dripping into his eye. Head wounds always bled and looked much worse than they actually were, but Gabriel didn’t know how deep the knife had gone when Baldemar had sliced his right eyebrow.

Marring his pretty face, Baldemar had said, so no one else would look at him with lust. Gabriel hadn’t cried out when the knife had cut his skin, but his heart jackhammered in his chest as he wondered where else Baldemar might cut him.

The kiss ended, and Gabriel gulped air, trying to bring his hand up to wipe his face. Baldemar laughed as he caught Gabriel’s hand and redirected it to the crotch in his jeans. Gabriel grimaced as he felt the older man’s hardness under his palm, and he had the vague sense that if this were any other man, another boy, he might be more curious.

“Get on your knees, Babyface.” Baldemar grinned and put his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, roughly shoving him down.

Gabriel hissed as his knees hit the stone tiles of the terrace floor. Then he froze as he heard the clink of a metal buckle being unfastened and then the soft whisper of a zipper being drawn down. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe the terrifying experience would be over quickly.

With his eyes closed, Gabriel didn't see what hit Baldemar. He heard a metallic thunk, a groan and then a thud. When he cautiously cracked open an eye, the tension in his body uncoiled in a rush and he went limp at the sight of Felix standing behind Baldemar’s prone body, a shovel clutched in his hands.

Gabriel’s butt hit the floor hard enough to jolt him, and he would've fallen over onto his side if Felix hadn't reached out and grabbed his shoulders.

He didn't even realize he was trembling until Felix yanked him into a tight hug.

“You saved me,” he murmured, shock starting to set in, and he clung hard to Felix.

Felix, nine years his senior, his best friend since he'd come to live with Felix’s family after his mother's death and his father's incarceration, had saved him, and he didn't even have any idea how he was going to repay him.

“Hey, it's okay, Gabrielito,” Felix murmured as he brushed Gabriel’s hair out of his face. “Let's get you inside, huh? Look at that cut. I hoped I killed that fucked Baldemar.”

He helped Gabriel to his feet and slid his arm around Gabriel’s shoulders. As they passed Baldemar’s prone form, Felix kicked him in the ribs. Gabriel couldn't be certain if he'd heard a faint groan or not.

It didn't matter — Felix held his full attention. He tucked into Felix’s side and let him fuss over him. The spicy scent of Felix’s cologne filled his senses, and he couldn't help but wonder what it might’ve been like if Felix had kissed him instead.


End file.
